Live Forever
by theworldisgonnarollme
Summary: When the management of a failing pizzaria choose to hire two people to work in the same small room for six hours straight, it's hard to see how things could go well. But, when they hire the worst possible pair to do the job, things go worse. Now they have to survive both bloodthirsty, murderous robots and each other for a full week. This is not going to go well.
1. Enter Adam North

**Chapter 1: Enter Adam North**

\--AN--

A single streetlamp illuminated the parking lot, emphasizing its presence in the pitch-blackness of the surrounding area.

Until, of course, that darkness was broken by a car, driving at a speed that was most likely well over the limit on any road in the world, which pulled into the otherwise empty lot and parked in a way which would make any passerby believe that the car had been driven there by a drunken chimpanzee. The dents on the bumpers didn't help the car's case, either.

But, out of the car came, not an ape, but Adam North, the new night guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a mediocre, animatronic-centric pizza joint with a history of crime, health violations, and general lawsuits from employees and customers alike. Really, the whole establishment should have gone under many years prior. It had only avoided that fate due to the work of a particularly sleazy businessman, a few well-placed bribes, a thorough cleaning of the carpets, and a collection of bodies that were personally buried inside of a local garbage dump, never again to see the light of day.

And now, judging by the salary that they were paying their workers, Freddy's was once again just barely scraping by, turning a meager profit as it just kept holding on.

Adam had really only taken a job here because of how low their standards for employment were. It was really one of the only places where he, a seventeen year old boy with almost no qualifications, could get a job at all. At that point, the size of your paycheck doesn't matter, as long as you get one. He was pretty sure he could get one here. The urban legends surrounding the place's night shift meant that the job had been incredibly easy for him to lock down. Nobody else wanted it.

He'd never put too much stake in those old stories. Really, he thought that they were probably just stories someone told around a campfire once, inspired by how scary those robots up on the stage looked.

They really were offputting. They towered above customers, serving pizza or birthday cake or anything else that was needed to the children at the restaurant, while simultaneously seeming like the last things you would ever want a child to come in contact with. And the stench. It was like the pungent smell of rotting meat, and the company seemed to have just sprayed about half a can of Febreze on each robot and called it a day.

Maybe he was just too old for it. He didn't know. It seemed more like a joint aimed at really young children, honestly. Eleven year olds, at the absolute oldest. Maybe it was more tolerable for the children. He hoped so, because otherwise he felt bad for them all. Not only was it not fun, but it was also one of the least safe places they could ever be, just behind being curled up in a trash compactor.

Yeah, he didn't like this place. This hellhole. Really, it was probably linked to a particularly bad memory from his childhood, but he sure as hell wasn't going to admit that something that happened years ago still affected him today. He wasn't weak.

As he thought this to himself, he realized that he was subconsciously stalling. He didn't want to go in there. Not again. But, unfortunately, he supposed that he had to. After a moment of breathing, he checked his watch. The digits '11:16' glew bright red in the dark.

Yeah, if he wanted to get in there, look around, and get settled, he should probably leave. He slowly walked to the door, placing a hand on the cool metal crash bar on the door and pushing it. The rusty hinges creaked as the door swung open.

The smell hit like a wall, a mixture of cheap, horrible pizza and the vomit of children. Adam really wasn't sure which one was worse. The pizza here was pretty bad. He paused for a second to accustom himself to the smell before walking further down the hallway, stopping at the Dining Area and looking at the various sights that the restaurant had to see.

First, the stage, the main attraction. It honestly looked like something straight out of a horror film. A low-budget horror film that was blatantly about Chuck-e-Cheese's, but couldn't afford to pay an actual licensing fee. So, instead, they put a few generic, cheap-looking robots up there and called it a night.

He slowly walked to the stage itself, hesitantly putting a hand on Freddy's stomach. The suit was warm to the touch, in stark contrast to the cold air of the restaurant. He wondered why that was. It definitely wasn't on right now, there was no reason for it to produce heat. After a few seconds of thought, he shook his head and let his hand slide down the robot until it fell off and he dropped it to his side, wiping it on the leg of his pants. He had no idea how many children had touched that bear with their sticky little fingers. He almost puked thinking about it, suddenly regretting touching the thing. He was just gonna walk back to his new office now. He was not dealing with this. Nope. This was not okay.

When he tried to turn on a heel to leave, he realized slightly too late that he wasn't wearing his normal shoes, tripped, slipped, hit the ground with a loud _THUD, _and slowly stood up again. Ouch. He strung together a few profanities that he would invariably be fired for using if he was on the day shift as he dusted off his uniform.

Finally, after fixing his uniform from the fall, he began the walk back to his security office when he heard the door open.

Wait. Wait, no, nobody was supposed to break in yet. His mind was racing as he looked around wildly before grabbing the nearest thing to him that he could pick up, which ended up being a plastic chair. Good enough. He held it in front of himself like a shield as he walked slowly to the hallway, ready to bludgeon whoever was in the building.

He walked to the corner of the hallway.

He peered around it.

He crept slowly down the hall, headed for the security office.

And, at that moment, he jumped around the corner, swinging a chair at the intruder.

And, with a screech from the man he attacked, followed by a hit on the head, Adam was out like a light.

\--

_A note from the author:_

_If you happen to be reading this story, then welcome. Don't expect anything great from it. I plan for this to be relatively straightforward and semi-short. My own personal estimate, from what I've mapped out, is 15 chapters. As of current this story is just supposed to be a simple test for writing characters and such. I'm really just dipping my toe in the fanfiction water on this one._

_But, hey, if you enjoyed this single chapter, then feel free to leave a review. Feel free to berate me in a review too if you add something constructive to it, I don't care. Oh, also berate me if I never actually finish this. More plausible than I wish it was. Thanks!_


	2. Enter Gabe Webster

**Chapter 2: Enter Gabe Webster**

\--GW--

Gabe stood over the unconscious teenager, holding the flashlight he'd used as a club and looking down at him with wide eyes. He slowly nudged the boy with his foot, trying to see if he was awake. When he became sure that he wasn't, he carefully picked him up and placed him in the swivel chair which sat in the middle of the room. Okay, he was on the chair now.

Now what?

He slowly backed up, not taking his eyes off of the intruder as he grabbed his backpack, holding it in front of himself and beginning to rummage through it until he found what he needed. There it was. He pulled the roll of duct tape from the bag before placing his backpack down again.

He honestly took duct tape everywhere he went. It couldn't ever hurt, and it could fix just about any problem. For example, a teenager breaking into his new place of work. He began to wrap the duct tape around the boys wrist and the arm of the chair, taping them together. He did this for both arms, and then taped the boy to the chair by his chest. He figured that would keep him there.

After a moment of thought, he reached into the boy's pocket. Empty. He reached into his other pocket and, this time, found a phone and a wallet. He took the wallet and opened it, looking for some kind of identification card. When he found one, he pulled it out and looked at it.

Adam North, age 17. Photo matched up. Well, hey, he knew who this was now. He put the ID back, then put the wallet into the pocket of 'Adam' here. Now came the part where he had to question this kid. He checked his own watch. Yeah, he had time. He picked up a drink cup from the desk in front of him, presumably left by the day guard, and left to fill it up.

When he returned with a full styrofoam cup of cold water, he dumped it directly onto the teen's head.

He woke with a start, trying to jerk forward and being stopped by the tape. When he saw he was stuck, he started to struggle, trying to pull himself free of the tape.

"Whoah! Whoah! Calm down!" Gabe quickly commanded. "Stop wiggling! You're okay!"

"Who are you!? Are you going to kill me!? Please don't kill me, I don't want to die yet, I'm still a vir-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. I'm not going to kill you. I'm just wondering why you broke in."

"Broke in? Broke... in? I work here, douchebag, why did you break in?"

"You are acting very confrontational for someone currently taped to a chair." Gabe's tone kept the same flat, sarcastic tone that it tended to have. He was very rarely not calm. It had reached a point where people didn't like him because of how much he didn't seem to care about anything they said.

Well, he usually legitimately didn't care, but his tone didn't help. He wasn't a very good friend as a whole, honestly, but he also didn't seem aware of that.

"_You're_ taped to a chair!" Adam snapped, again trying to free himself.

"I am not."

"Damn it," the teenager muttered, much to Gabe's own amusement.

"So, what do you mean, you 'work here'?" he questioned, squinting at the restrained boy.

"I'm the new night guard."

"No, I'm the new night guard."

"Look, I'm even wearing the uniform!"

"So am I. I don't know, maybe you worked here a while ago and just got fired and now you want to burn down the building or something, but either way, you're staying in the chair until someone I can ask comes into the building."

"Why don't you just call the guy!?"

"The 'guy'?" Gabe raised an eyebrow at this. "You mean... the manager? David? Do you not even know his name?"

"Shut up, I knew Devon's name!"

"His name is David. I literally told you his name less than five seconds ago."

"Same thing, pretty much."

"...No, it's really not," Gabe replied incredulously. He could not believe that this boy existed. "Listen, if I call him, and he says you don't work here, I'm calling the police, alright?"

"Okay. Fine," Adam said defiantly, glaring up at him. "Call him... dumb... face..."

"Very mature, I see," Gabe replied, pulling his phone from his pocket and unlocking it before dialing a number into it.

"Do you not have a contact for him?"

"Oh, I do, but I prefer to do it this way."

"Nerrrrrrrrrrd," Adam called, holding the 'r' out for much longer than any sane person should.

"You know, I can still just leave you there," Gabe shot back, his hand hovering over the call button.

"Okay, no, please, I'm sorry, call him. This is really uncomfortable."

"You sure? I mean, it's only six hours. Count to 21,600."

"...How do you even know that number?"

"Six times six is thirty-six. Times two is seventy-two. Times three is two hundred and sixteen. Times one hundred is twenty-one thousand six hundred."

Adam seemed conflicted about how to respond. Gabe presumed that he really wanted to say 'nerd' again.

"Go ahead and say it."

"No, it's not as fun now. Just call him, would you!?" The teenager scratched the arms of the chairs with his nails. Yikes, those were long.

"Fine," Gabe said, hitting the call button and putting the phone to his ear, still eyeing Adam's nails. After a good fifteen seconds, he picked up.

"Who are you and why are you calling me? It's midnight," the groggy voice said on the other end of the call.

"Hello, David. It's Gabe. Webster. New night guard. I'm calling you at midnight because I'm still awake. Because of... my job."

"Oh, shut up and tell me what you need."

"There's some teenager in here. Adam North. Claims to be the night guard. Can you confirm that he's not for me so that I can call the police?"

"No, no, he is. Did I not tell you? We hired two people. Whenever he hired only one, it ended... badly."

"Okay, wait, that raises questions now. Why-"

_Click._

Gabe put down his phone slowly, placing it on the desk and turning around to look at Adam.

"Welp, looks like you really do work here."

"Yes! Yes, I do! Now, untie me!"

"...Fine." Gabe muttered, walking to the teenager and pulling the pocketknife he took with him from his pocket, using it to cut him free.

He hated being wrong. Always had. So, he already didn't like this kid. This annoying, loud, tall child.

"There you go."

"Okay, now apologize," Adam said, glaring at Gabe.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no, and, so, I'm not going to apologize. Now, shut up."

"No! That's not fair!"

"I'm older than you, I decide what's fair."

"You don't know that! What if I'm a young looking... forty year old?

"You're not, I looked at your driver's license," he hummed, crossing his arms.

"Hey, uncool! That's an invasion of my privacy."

"No, it isn't."

"Yeah, it is! It's in the Constitution!"

"...Okay, first of all, have you ever read the United States Constitution? Because nothing even related to that is in it. Second of all, you know the word 'Constitution'? Color me impressed."

"Hey! Have _you_ read the whole Constitution?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nerd."

"Oh, be quiet. Just because I have a brain doesn't mean I'm a-

"Nerrrd."

"Would y-"

"_Nerrrrrrrd_."

Well, this was going to be a very long night.


End file.
